Adventures In Babysitting
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Dean still didn't like witches, no matter how cute his Sammy was now.
1. They call her Misty Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural. **

**Warnings: Cuteness soon to come!**

**A/N: I decided to try my hand at a Supernatural fic, and since this not only a Series, but a childfic, I hope I do good!**

**This is set in Season 5, after Changing Channels.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting <strong>

Misty Brown wasn't the most well-together person in the Witching Community; of course if you asked Hunters, they would tell you any witch wasn't all-together, but then again Hunters weren't all-together either, but who was keeping score?

Misty Brown wasn't even a bad witch, (some Hunters would disagree) in fact at one point she had lived happily with her young son Jimmy, who was the sweetest little boy in the world. The two lived in the typical white picket fence and even had a dog, named Max, and she would sit on her porch and watched Jimmy and Max play. In those days she a well-together person, in those days life was good.

Then came that day, that day Hunters found her.

And no matter how much she pleaded, how much she begged, they didn't spare her son, her little Jimmy, and when she had her chance neither did she spare them.

Some say watching her little boy be tortured and killed was what broke Misty.

A low whine made Misty frown and she turned to shush her companion.

"Shush Max" she said, "you'll give us away"

Max barked softly and wagged his tail, Misty giggled before going back to watching, scowling when her little boy entered the shady bar, along with the other man. Why her baby needed to go into such a nasty place was beyond her, and when she got her boy, she was going to make sure that her baby knew that under no circumstances was he ever to step in such a place again.

Max barked and licked her cheek.

"Down Max, not yet" she said petting his head.

Max huffed before jumping to the back of the car, curling in a circle on the seat, Misty reached over to pet his head, before going back to watching the bar, waiting patiently.

It was hours before her boy came out, this time alone, and she watched with disapproval as he began to make his way back to the motel on foot.

Another thing she was going to have to enforce.

"Alright Max, go on"

The back door opened and the dog hoped out, and ran up to her baby, her eyes warmed when her boy kneeled and petted Max. With some excitement, she got out the car.

"Max!" she called coming over to them, Max's ears perked up at her voice. "I'm sorry about him" she then apologized, her boy just smiled at her. Oh, how she missed that sweet smile.

"It's okay" her boy said, chuckling when Max licked at his cheek.

Misty smiled at the sight before glancing around her around her and when she saw no witness, she began mumbling the spell.

Her boy turned to her curiously, "What—" his eyes suddenly rolled back and he crumbled to the ground.

Max whined and nudged her boy's head, then looked up at his mistress.

"He'll be fine" Misty reassured, "now then" with surprising strength for a woman of her size, she lifted the body, and dragged him by the waist to the car, she carefully settled him in the back, as Max jumped into the front.

"Ready to go home Max?" Misty asked as she got in the car and started it.

Max barked and they drove off.

* * *

><p>Waking up face to muzzle with a white and black spotted dog, wasn't the strangest thing Sam has woken up to, nor was the woman from last night currently sitting down next to his bed looking at him, (though the later seem more like a Dean thing, actually so did the dog thing, but Sam decided not to dwell on that).<p>

No what was strange was that he wasn't tied down, because let's face it, every supernatural thing and crazy situations seem to have a bondage fetish when it came to him and his brother.

"Good morning" the woman greeted, petting the dog's head.

The woman was small, with black hair up in a bun and grey eyes that while gentle didn't seem quite right, nor did the aura surrounding the woman; the aura wasn't dark like most of the things Sam dealt with, it felt almost sad really.

"Uh, morning" Sam said hesitantly, sitting up.

Max wagged his tail happily at seeing Sam move, eagerly he grabbed the toy he brought and pushed it towards the young man's hand, wanting to play.

"Max, let Jimmy at least get out of bed first you silly thing" Misty scold gently, though there was an amused glint in her eye.

"Who's Jimmy?" Sam asked, though he had a good guess, if the screaming voice in his head suddenly started for him to _**RUN FORREST RUN! **_was anything to go by.

"Why you are dear" Misty giggled.

Yep, time for Forrest to get the running.

"Now, it's time for breakfast, how does scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage sounds" Misty didn't even wait for an answer; she stood up and headed for the door.

"Make sure Jimmy washes up Max" Misty said.

Max gave a muffled bark from the toy he had in his mouth, and soon as the door closed Sam was up out the bed and heading straight to the window, only to find it bared.

"Damn" Sam cursed, and when he reached for his phone and found it gone, cursed again. He then looked down when there was a tug on his jeans. Max had his jeans in-between his jaws and was trying to drag towards the door.

"Fine" Sam sighed, "I'll go wash up"

Max let go and bounced over to the door, tail wagging, and despite the fact that he had been kidnapped and was obviously being held captive by a woman who thought him to be Jimmy, he smiled.

Sam followed the dog to the bathroom, there he washed his face and hands, afterwards he went downstairs, Max right behind him.

"Right on time" Misty said taking the eggs out the pan and onto two plates, as Sam entered the kitchen, she frowned when her baby didn't sit down right away.

"Something wrong sweetie?" she asked.

Sam blinked, shook his head and sat down, Max laid at his feet.

Misty smiled before placing a plate in front of him; she went to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice that she made especially for her little Jimmy. She frowned when she saw her baby not eating.

"Jimmy, honey, is something wrong?" she asked as she poured a glass and set it on the table.

Her baby blinked at her.

"You're not eating, don't you like it?" Misty asked, she then placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

* * *

><p>It was obvious that this woman right in the head, and he tried to remember how she kidnapped him in the first place, and couldn't.<p>

"Jimmy?"

Sam looked up at the woman who had placed her hand on his forehead, he neither felt nor saw any kind of deception, signs of a demon and anything supernatural, all he saw was worry.

He suppose that was one of the reasons why he ate the breakfast.

"You can watch TV" Misty said as she cleared the now finished plates and placed it in the sink.

Sam nodded silently, wondering when he was going to have a chance to figure who this woman was, and how was going to get out of here. His felt a bit of guilt, the woman had been nothing but kind so far, in a crazy sort of way.

The opportunity to explore the house presented itself, when he was playing a game of tug-or-war with Max in the living room, when Misty came down stairs.

"I have to go to the store" she announced, and Sam noticed she looked nervous and almost fearful, "I'll only be gone for a few minutes, you'll be alright by yourself?"

Sam nodded and for good measures gave a small smile.

Misty smiled in return.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon"

Then she left.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed, Sam took the time to really look at the room he was in, it was the typical living room, with a sofa, TV, and pictures.<p>

Pictures of a woman and her little boy, a boy who had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes, he looked like Sam did if he was five years old, and this whole situation was starting to make sense.

Max watched his new boy, following him when he went upstairs.

Sam went passed his room, and headed to the master room, nothing out of the ordinary here, and aside from the bars and bolted front door, oh and the crazy lady, everything was normal….until he went to the basement.

Filled with spell books, jars of things he didn't even want to think of.

He was staying in the house of a witch.

"_Dean is going to be pissed" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well how did I do for a first chapter? <em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Cookies make everything right

**Disclaimer: I really want to own the boys and Cas, but the lawyers say that I can't, matter how much cookies I give them. So me don't own them, Cas, or anything that Supernatural.**

**A/N: I'm glad everyone seems to like the first chapter! **

**Also, this is set in Season 5, after Changing Channels, sorry I forgot to put it in the first chapter. So Sammy is a grown man...for now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting <strong>

Misty wanted nothing more than to be home with her Jimmy, but they needed groceries, and she needed new clothes for her baby, everything else was packed and waiting to be opened. Her grey eyes landed on some adorable clothing that was perfect! She picked and placed them in her basket and continued on shopping.

"_Mmm, maybe I'll bake some cookies for Jimmy for tonight"_

Of course after tonight, her baby wouldn't be able to have cookies for a while; yep cookies were indeed in order.

Humming Misty headed to the grocery aisles, and if she seemed in a hurry because her baby was alone and unprotected, well she decided not to think about it.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't sure how long he spent down in the basement, before he came back upstairs, Max who had been waiting at the door, wagged his tail at seeing him.<p>

Distractedly he petted the dog's head as he went back upstairs, a little upset that even if he did find a way to get pass the door, and barred windows he was sure that the witch had put some kind of spell up to prevent him from leaving the house.

Sam and Max entered the room, that he had woken up in and the Hunter finally noticed the décor. Dinosaur wall paper, a bookcase with books for young children, in the corner was a dog bed and toys. The bed was in the shape of a red race car, with Lighting McQueen sheets, there was a chest which Sam was sure had toys in it.

"Nice" Sam mumbled as he sat on the bed, Max jumped up and laid his head on the man's lap.

"Guess there's nothing to do but wait"

Max woofed before lifting his head and licking Sam's ear.

An hour later Misty returned.

"Jimmy! Max! I'm back"

Max jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, Sam got off the bed and slowly made his down, while he was cautious now that he knew who the woman was it, it wasn't overly-so, the vibe he got from her wasn't anything dangerous, slightly crazy, but nothing dangerous.

"There you are, I was about to start without you" Misty said when he entered the kitchen; she was taking out the last few items in the grocery bags. "We're having cookies for dessert tonight, chocolate chips, you're favorite"

Max woofed.

"And Max's" Misty giggled, as she put the last item in its place, she then turned to Sam, "time to bake, I'll even let you lick the bowl"

Soon the whole house was filled with the scent of baking cookies, and while Sam helped to clean up, listening to Misty talk about the movie she had picked up for them to watch after dinner, he thought, and as crazy as it sounds, that perhaps this is what it was like to have a real mom.

* * *

><p>Dean was buying a leash, maybe then he wouldn't lose his brother so much, though he suppose should be happy that it wasn't so hard to find the place his brother was kidnapped to, and he was, but he was still going to buy that lease.<p>

It'll be pink…with hearts too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	3. It worked!

**Adventures In Babysitting **

Night had fallen by the time Dean found the house, and it didn't take long for him to realized he wasn't getting in through the windows or door, he did find the door to the basement, he decided not to think of how easy it was to get inside the house, though he did curse when saw that it was a witch's house he broke into.

"_That leash is going to be neon pink" _Dean thought as he quietly made his way up.

He stayed along the walls, keeping his senses out for his brother or the witch, the eerie silences made his hair stand on end.

_**Squeak!**_

Later he would say he didn't let out an unmanly squeal before he tumbled back and landed on his butt, the squeaky toy he stepped on says differently. 

"Son of a bitch" Dean grumbled, glaring at the toy laying innocently on the floor, as though it wasn't the reason why he was on his ass in the first place.

"Stupid—"

"Dean?"

Dean blinked at the familiar voice, he looked away from the toy to found himself staring at a white and black dog.

No way…it couldn't be….

"S-Sammy?" he asked hesitantly.

The dog gave a happy bark and wagged his tail.

"Oh my god, Sammy what did that hag do to you?"

The dog moved closer to him and nudged his face, Dean cursed as he wrapped his arms around the dog.

"I was only joking about the dog thing, I wasn't going to buy a leash I swear" Dean said softly as he petted the soft fur, "don't worry I'll make that hag change you back"

"Dean…. what are you doing?"

Dean blinked again, pulling away from the dog who stared happily at him, before slowly looked up to see his baby brother staring down at him with a strange look.

"Sam?"

He looked back at the dog, "Who the hell are you?" he asked, the dog bark, licked his cheek before going to get the toy Dean had stepped on. Dean stood up and went over to his brother, his eyes checking for injures, relief flushing through him when he saw none, it was then that he noticed what his brother was wearing.

"Dude"

Sam looked down at his star pajamas, Misty had insisted on him wearing, surprised that the woman was able to find something like this in his size. The younger Hunter then shrugged at his brother.

"Whatever, let's go before the hag pops up" Dean said grabbing his brother's arm.

"Her name's Misty" Sam informed, he wasn't angry at his brother for insulting the witch, after all he wasn't the one spent the day with the kind woman.

Dean gave him an odd look, before pulling him towards the basement, wanting to get out while they're luck was still running, blinking in surprise when he found his Sasquatch of a brother was not moving.

"Sam?"

Sam looked behind where the stairs to the bedrooms were and where Misty was sleeping, it just wouldn't feel right for him to just to leave without at least a proper goodbye or something.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked at his brother, who was now looking at him with open worried.

"I-It's nothing, let's go" Sam said, Dean stared at him before nodding and moving again.

It was only when they were in the basement that both of them realized that they had a shadow.

"Get lost" Dean shooed, Max whined, lowering his head and tail.

"Dean"

Dean knew that look, it was look his brother got every time he wanted to take something home with him.

"No" he said, "besides we already have a pet, he's name Cas"

"Dean"

Dean would like to inform all readers that he had tried to resist, really he did, he even avoided eye contact, but when you're attacked by not one but _**two **_puppy dog eyes, not even the toughest of Hunters could resist for long.

"I find any drool, I'm wearing that fur"

Max barked from the backseat, panting happily as he waited for them to take off, Dean sighed before starting up his baby and driving off.

They weren't even five minutes on the road when Sam suddenly fell asleep, his head using the window as a pillow, Dean glanced at his brother with a frown, his earlier thought that the Hag had done something to his baby brother resurface, and it took all he had not to turn around, the fact that his brother was now with him and in sight won for now.

They arrived at the hotel they were staying at; it took him a while to wake his brother, his worry that had been pushed down, surge back up when he took note of how hot his brother felt.

"Come on Sammy" he grunted as he lifted his brother out the car and carried him to their room, it took some work, but he finally able to get them inside.

Sam gave a small grunt when he was flopped onto his bed, he did nothing but curling up. Dean spent the next thirty minutes making sure his brother was comfortable, then he found the damn dog laying in _**his **_bed.

Max looked up at him as the human glared at him, his tail wagging a little.

"You better not snore"

* * *

><p>Misty woke up with a start; she stared up at the ceiling wondering for a moment why she had awoken so suddenly, she smiled when she realized it was morning, only to frown again.<p>

"_Oh dear, I feel asleep through the spell" _she thought as she hurried out the bed, slipping on her slippers. She made her way down the hall chastising herself for sleeping.

The spell had told her that the changes would begin sometime early in the morning, and Misty had planned to stay up with her little one, instead she had fallen asleep, briefly she wondered how she got from her old rocking chair to her bed.

She came to her son's door, finding it slightly ajar, she pushed it open.

The whole neighborhood was awoken by her screams.

* * *

><p>Max sniffed the small wiggling bundle before going over to Dean and licking at the hand hanging off the mattress, snorting when his nose was lightly smacked.<p>

"G'way" Dean slurred, smacking at the nose again.

Max growled before barking loudly, huffing when the human merely rolled over, he looked back when the bundled make a soft cooing noise , then looked back at the human, with a thoughtful tilt of the head, he then moved closer, found a body part, opened his jaws and clamped down hard.

"Shit!"

Dean shot up, knife in hand, when he saw no danger, he looked down at the dog who was watching him with amused and impatient eyes, which was impossible for a dog…then again this dog did belong to a Witch.

"What the hell?" he growled at the dog, looking at his arm that now had bite marks on it.

Max woofed and moved over to Sam's bed…where there was no Sam, the covers had been thrown back at some point during the night, and Dean wondered how he hadn't awaken from the sounds of his brother becoming restless, on the bed were the pajamas that Dean hadn't removed-he did take a picture though, for blackmail materiel- and it was wiggling and making soft cooing sounds.

Knife in hand he made his way over, cautiously he pulled back the clothes.

Big innocent eyes blinked up at him.

Dean stared, frozen.

The baby then squeal happily up the other, and Max watched as the man hit the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	4. Call and the Babysitter shall come

**Warnings: Cuteness!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, been really busy, but I'm back, and here's you're next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting<strong>

Dean knew two things.

One, He did _**not **_faint; he merely tripped and hit his head, and two, Sam was Sammy again.

Dean looked down at the baby cradled in his arms wrapped the hotel sheets, big brown eyes blinked up at him, then give him a big gummy smile, before cooing happily, Dean ignored the voice in his head that was _**squealing **_at how adorable his brother was, and forced himself to not _**panic.**_

Damn it, his brother was a freakin _**baby!**_

Max barked, and nudged Sam's head, Dean shooed him away and instinctively brought his brother closer to him.

"_Knew I should have burned that hag" _the Hunter thought his mind conjuring up him going back to the house and torturing the Hag until she changed his brother back –_"Even if he's so damn cute" _whispered the voice- he looked down when Sam's little hand grabbed hold of one of his fingers and sucked on it, it was then his mind told him he had _**nothing **_for caring for a baby Sammy.

"Not like I can got to the local Wal-Mart" he grumbled, if he went in with Sammy in nothing but a hotel sheet, CPS would be on him as fast he would be on pie.

"_Can't leave him either" _

Dean mentally head-slapped himself for even thinking such a thought.

Sam squealed when the finger popped out of his mouth, his arms waving and legs happily kicking, Dean gave a small smile.

SPNSPNSPN

"Dean"

"What?"

"Is this what humans mean when they say: Once an adult, twice a child?"

Dean sighed, and wondered not for the first time if this was a good idea, in his arms Sammy gurgled and drooled.

"No, look some witch put a spell on Sam, I want to go back, but don't want to leave Sam and the Impala hasn't been baby proofed in a long time, I need you watch him"

Castiel blinked at him then back at Sam who was staring in fascination at Dean's necklace, he nodded, and spent the next five minutes learning the different ways of how to properly hold the young Winchester, another minute listening to Dean's instructions of what to do in case of crying, or emergences, and repeating numbers of those to call in case of emergencies.

The Angel tried to point out that he would the numbers, Dean merely ignored him, he then spent another five minutes watching Dean debt with himself if leaving his brother was such a good idea or not, he then watched the Hunter leave.

SPNSPNSPN

Green eyes glared hard at the empty space, as though that would make all the furniture, and it's owner reappear, he growled when he didn't get the desired effects, before leaving the empty house and back to the car, slamming the door harder than necessary, he didn't even murmur an apology.

The bitch was gone!

Dean didn't even want to know how the hag was able pack up everything in so little time and really didn't care. The one person possibly able to turn his brother back was freakin gone!

"Son of bitch!"

SPNSPNSPN

Castiel had always been fascinated by human babies, always wondered why everyone fawned over them.

He thinks understood now.

They were so _**soft**_, and fragile, as though they would break in any moment.

Sam looked up at the angel from where he was sitting on the angel's lap, he gave a happy squeal, little hands grabbing hold of the Angel's tie.

Castiel watched as Sam stared at the fabric, cooing and gurgling at it before taking it in his mouth, the Angel tilted his head.

While he was still working on understanding of humans, Castiel was sure that his tie was not the right nourishment for a human baby, and he doubted beer would work as well, the Angel looked away from the bottles of beer that were sitting upon the table in the corner when he felt something wet around one of his fingers, and was mildly alarmed and disturbed to find Sam now sucking on it.

He dialed Dean's number.

"_What happen? Is Sammy hurt?" _was the greeting he received.

"Sam is trying to eat my vessel Dean" Castiel said.

There was a pause.

"I believe he is trying to soften me before consuming" Castiel continued, Sam coo'ed around the Angel's fingers, "what should I do?"

There was a snort on the other end followed by another pause.

"Dean?"

"I'm here, okay first off Sammy's not trying to eat you"

"Then why—?"

"It's a baby thing"

"A baby thing?"

On the other end, Dean can just see Castiel doing his parrot impression.

"Yeah, and second of all don't worry about it…you're hands are clean right, no dirt or anything?"

"They're covered in drool"

"Never mind, anyway the hag's up and gone to who knows were, so I'm going to stop to get some stuff for Sammy"

"Would you like me to come?"

"No, you stay there with Sammy, I'll be thirty minutes and hour tops"

Castiel blinked when the phone clicked, before he placed it back into the pocket of his trench coat, he then turned his attention back to Sam still had his finger in his mouth, the Angel pulled them out, Sam blinked then looked up at him, Castiel stared back.

Next to them Max watched with a curious tilt of the head.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean arrived at the hotel in hour later as promised, the Impala filled with bags full of clothes, food and diapers, the last item Dean didn't expect to ever see again, nor the car seat/carrier or whatever the hell they were calling it now a days, that he had _**borrowed **_from a lovely couple in a house some blocks away, they really should get better locks for their van.

With most of the bags in hand, Dean made his way to the room, with a bit of a struggle he was able to enter and met with the sight of Castiel and Sam just staring at each other, and Max was asleep on his back.

"Cas, what are doing?" he asked placing the bags on his bed, as the other was occupied.

Castiel blinked up at him, but said nothing.

Mumbled something that sounded like "angels" Dean went through the Wal-Mart bags until he found clothes, and open a pack of diapers.

"Alright Sammy you're nudist days are over" the Hunter said as he took his brother from the Angel and laid him onto the bed.

Castiel watched as dressed his brother with much practiced ease, taking softly to the baby through it all, and Sam gurgling and squealing happily, mouth in a big wet gummy smile.

"Done" Dean lifted his brother up, Sam placed a hand in his mouth laughing behind it and his little feet kicking

And the Angel watched, amazed when the most loving and gentle smile appeared on the Hunter's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	5. It starts

**Adventures In Babysitting **

After Cas left saying something research, Dean found himself alone with his brother, who at the moment was happily asleep inside his nest of pillows and blankets that Cas had made earlier, much to Dean's amusement and Cas's confusion, "_It __felt __like __something __I __should __do__"_ the Angel had said-which was probably why the Angel left for research in the first place-. Dean stared at his sleeping brother, it's been a long time since he seen his brother look so relax, lately it's been like Sam's been afraid to sleep.

One of Sam's hand twitched, and Dean smiled before standing up and stretching, deciding now would be a good time to eat and get in a shower before Sam woke up, which Dean hoped he wouldn't.

He ate the burger he had picked up earlier, and took a shower, leaving the door open, and if he had showered quicker than usually, well Max didn't say a thing.

* * *

><p>Misty paced the house she was taking refuge in, her mind in a whirl.<p>

Her baby was gone!

As was Max, both of the two things she cared about was gone, vanished into the night like some ghost.

"_It __was __that __Hunter __I __just __know __it__" _she thought as she went to get her spell books, if it was indeed the Hunter it was going to take some time to find him, she just hoped she found him in time before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to loud demanding crying and blue eyes staring down at him.<p>

"Gah!"

Cas titled his head as he watched his charge roll and fall out of the bed.

"Damn it Cas, how many times do I have to tell you, don't do that!" Dean snapped, pushing away Max who came over and started licking his face.

Cas nodded, though Dean knew it was just to appease him, before looking back at the bed where Sam was crying in his nest.

"Sam is upset"

Dean stood, and picked up the crying baby.

"He's hungry" Dean stated, recognizing the cries for what it was as he rocked his brother, and that Sam had refused a bottle and the baby food yesterday.

"Shall I get a woman?"

Dean blinked and looked at the angel, who stared back.

"What?"

"When hungry the woman feeds the baby with her breast, shall I go and get a woman?"

Dean wasn't sure if he was shocked because Castiel had just offered to kidnap a woman to feed Sammy or the fact that an Angel said breast.

"No thanks, I got it" Dean said, when Max nudged him.

It didn't take long for Dean to warm up the bottle from last night,-this Hotel was better than most with a microwave and mini fridge- and as soon as the nipple touched his mouth, Sammy latched onto it, Cas watched fascinated, and Dean had a feeling that this was going to be a common thing as long as Sammy was this way.

After feeding and burping Dean instructed Cas to lay out the blankets on the floor and with some creative thinking they created a small play-pen using pillows and anything else soft as a barrier, Dean placed his brother down on the white blankets on his back, making a mental note to get a baby blanket later and slapping himself for forgetting it in the first place.

Sammy blinked before rolling over onto his tummy and began doing a very good impression of a salmon trying to swim upstream. Dean snorted at the adorable sight, while Castiel swatted and watched Sammy move around, the baby gurgling and coo'ed, laughing when the wet nose of Max pressed against his head.

"Ba da!" Sam squealed

Cas perked up and looked over at Dean who was on the phone.

"Dean, Sam is trying to communicate" he said, he almost sounded excited.

Dean who had heard Sam, tried very hard not laugh, even Max looked amused by the Angel's statement before going back to licking Sam's head.

"Baby talk Cas" Dean said, and would have explained more if the ringing on the other end hadn't stopped and Bobby picked up.

It took Bobby five minutes to speak again.

"…Idjits" he finally mumbled, before sighing, "well get over here, and let's see if we can find a way to reverse this"

"Got ya, thanks Bobby" Dean hung up the phone and turning to his brother.

"Dean, Sam did the 'baby talk' again, are you sure he's not trying to communicate"

Dean looked over at his brother, who had rolled over to his back and was sucking on his right foot then back at the Angel.

"Yea Cas, I'm sure"

* * *

><p>After making emergency bottles, picking up some more supplies and making a note to hustle more money, they all piled into the car, and headed out.<p>

They made it three hours on the road when Cas spoke.

"Dean" the Angel said as Max whined in the back, a paw covering his nose, "what's that smell?"

Dean sniffed and wrinkled his nose, before glancing back at his brother secured in his seat.

"Aww, Sammy" Dean groaned.

Sam gurgled.

Dean sighed, before pulling over.

"Time for Diaper changing 101 Cas, get the baby bag" the Hunter said as he got out, curious the Angel followed, getting the bag that was on his lap.

"Come on Buddy," Dean unhooked the stripes and lifted his brother out, "Cas get the blue blanket out and lay it out on the truck"

Cas did as he was told and watched as Dean laid Sam down and took off his pants.

"Thank God it's not windy," Dean mumbled as he opened the diaper, remembering the time Dad has to change Sammy's diaper, it was real windy that day, and lucky for Dad the diaper was only full of pee, it was one of those memories where he could remember laughing so hard, Dad didn't think it was funny, baby Sammy did though.

"Aw jeez!" Dean exclaimed once the diaper was opened, "what do they put in that stuff?"

Sammy laughed.

Cas just stared at it, "Why is it green?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	6. I got nothing

**Warnings: Baby Sammy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting<strong>

When they finally stopped, it was in some barely known town, though the hotel they stayed in was nice, after checking in, and after depositing all their things in the room Max included-It took all of Dean's willpower not to break at the puppy-eyes aimed at him-the three headed to the nearest dinner.

"He's adorable!" The waitress coo'ed when she saw Sam sitting happily on his older brother's lap.

Dean gave a flirty smile, he had forgotten how much of a chick-magnet his baby brother was at this age.

"How old is he?" the woman- Jesse the tag read- asked.

"Seven months" Dean answered looking down when Sammy's little hands took hold of his.

Seven months, because Dean remembers when Sammy first started doing his salmon trying to get upstream crawl, it was when they were making their way to Bobby's for the first time, they had stopped at some motel, Dad had just finish changing his brother, and he wasn't sure how but Sam was able to crawl off the bed. He wasn't sure who between him and Dad had the bigger heart attack.

Jesse coos again before taking their orders, and leaving them.

Sammy gurgles and squeals when Dean wiggles his fingers, Castiel watches his hands twitches as though he wants to grab the baby and hold himself, which the Angel did at every stop he made, holding Sammy close to his chest while Dean pumped gas, got snacks, or used the bathroom.

"Here you go" Jesse said as she placed the coffees down.

"Ba da!"

"Aww!"

"Do all women act like that?" Cas asked when Jesse left.

"Yeah, I think it's the drool"

After eating Dean ordered an apple pie, where he let Sammy suck the sweet sauce off his finger, while Castiel watched almost impatiently.

"Wanna hold him for a bit?" Dean asked amused, he didn't know why the Angel was so attentive towards his brother, when he wasn't before but he can't say he didn't like it, it was actually pretty funny the way Castiel was so eager to interact with Sammy, but didn't have a clue how.

Castiel nodded and held out his arms, Dean handed Sam to the Angel, Sam blinked when he was settled on a different lap, before gurgling and quickly finding the tie to chew on.

"Why does he enjoy trying to eat my tie?"

Dean shrugged before turning all of his attention to his pie.

Sammy gurgled around the fabric, little feet kicking happily, he looked up when the waitress came to refill Dean's coffee, the arm around his waist tighten when the woman came to pinch his cheek.

"You are just sooo cute! You two are so lucky couple to have such a cutie pie!" Jesse said

Castiel tilted his head when Dean choked on his apple pie.

"We're not together!" he squeaked, Castiel frowned.

"I do not understand" the Angel said, "are we not together?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean it's not like that!"

"I do not understand"

"Ba da!"

"Not you too Sammy!"

"We are together then?"

"No!"

The waitress giggled and left the trio alone.

* * *

><p>Castiel watched as Dean placed his brother in the nest he made before they left for lunch, give Max the doggy bag-"There are no real dogs in it Cas"- the older hunter then sat on the bed and called Bobby, while he charge did that he went over to the nest and sat next to it. Sam having rolled over to his stomach and was doing his <em>salmon <em>_swimming __up__stream_ crawl as Dean called it.

Sam gurgled when he saw him, and Castiel picked him up, he did not understand why he had the impulses to not only touch, and carry Sam in this form, but also to protect. As though something inside of him demanded it.

His wings fluttered in his frustration.

Sam's big eyes focused themselves on them, as though he could truly see them.

Cas had a feeling he could.

Then Sam spit up on him.

"Dean, Samuel is leaking"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	7. He's Gabriel!

**Adventures In Babysitting **

Before the whole vision thing, Dean knew his brother had some kind of powers, powers which he dubbed the Sammy-eyes.

One looked into those puppy-dog eyes and the person just melted into a steaming pile of goo.

He should know he's been on the receiving in of that power the most, even their Dad had a hard time resisting.

Heaven help them all if Sam gave you a full blast dimple smile.

So the older Hunter was not surprised when they finally arrived at Bobby's and the elder man melted in his wheelchair at the sight of a squealing and smiling Sammy.

"Well I'll be damned" Bobby mumbled as he held Sammy, who gurgled happily.

"Please reframe from using language around Samuel"

Bobby looked at the Angel then raised a brow at Dean who mouthed later, Bobby then shrugged.

"Well let's hit the books" he said.

Seven hours later, Sammy is happily sucking on his bottle in Dean's arms and they've found nothing.

"Whatever that Witch did, it ain't your one of the mill spells" Bobby sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Great" Dean sighed; shifting Sammy in his arms a bit, across from him Castiel closed the book he was looking through.

"Don't worry son, this is just my usual stack, I have a whole lot more waiting for us"

"Oh joy" Dean grumbled.

After burping his brother, Dean placed him in the nest Castiel had made fifteen minutes after they arrived in the living room. Bobby had watched the Angel make the nest with any soft blankets he could find, for a full minute, half-curious and half- fascinated before rolling away mumbling something about Bird-brains.

"Da Ah!" Sammy coo'ed when he was laid on his back.

"Nap time Sammy" Dean said, smiling when Sammy smiled and squealed happily at him. Dean stayed with his brother, gently rocking him until eyes finally closed and breathing evened out. After making sure his brother was properly covered Dean headed back to do more research, while Max watched over him.

* * *

><p>"Three days" Dean grumbled as he came into the living room "and we've found nothing"<p>

Castiel said nothing from the nest where he was gently throwing Sammy up and down in the air, the Angel had found that the tiny Hunter liked it very much.

"When I find that Hag, she is going to burn, and put him down!"

Dean not so much.

"He likes it" Castiel said, though he did stop.

"Until you miss"

"I will not miss"

"That's what Dad told Mom when he did it to me, and guess what, he missed!"

Castiel blinked at his charge as he tilted his head "That explains much" he then said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Da Ba!" Sammy squealed as he bounced on his legs, with the Angel's help.

Dean looked at his brother, and he smiled, something he found himself doing a lot of ever since his brother had turned into a baby.

"Hey Kiddo" he found himself cooing, as he bent down to take hold of his brother.

Sammy gurgled, little hands taking hold of his brother amulet.

Castiel watched fascinated as Dean coo'ed at his brother, doing baby talk with him, and even gave a raspberry kiss on the baby's round belly getting shrieking laughter.

"Um…" Dean blushed when he realized the Angel was watching, "what!" he finally snapped when the Angel continued to stare.

"I've never seen you act in such a way with your brother"

"What way?" Dean asked a bit defensively.

"With open affection"

Dean sat there in surprised for a moment, and then he realized that the Angel was right. Sure he always said no chick-flick moments, but he was always touching his brother, small brushes here and there, standing or sitting close, to let Sam know he was here, but ever since the start of the Apocalypse and the release of Lucifer, that had all stop. Sure they were better than they were, but _**that**_ had stopped.

He didn't know why, but it seem like it was easier to touch, show his brother affection like this then if his brother was an adult.

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

><p>Sammy gurgled as he rolled over onto his stomach, with some work he was able to get on his hands and knees and crawl over to the edge of the nest. He giggled when he tumbled out of the nest and landed on his diaper covered bottom.<p>

On the sofa was his brother, dead asleep, snoring loudly, a book of spells laid open on his lap.

Cooing Sammy crawled away, his brother unawares.

The tiny Hunter made it to the kitchen, he stopped in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes landing on the table cloth that dangled off the table and caressed the floor, he went over, sat on his bottom, little hands grabbed hold of the thing and tugged, with a giggle he continues to tug unaware of the danger his little game was getting him into, as a sharp cutting knife came closer to the edge the more he tugged.

Suddenly Sammy squealed with delight as he was lifted into the air.

"Not a good idea little one"

Big brown eyes meet amber, and Sammy gave a big gummy smile, and got one in return, only with more teeth.

"Hey Kiddo" Gabriel said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabriel's here!...Should Dean be worried? <em>**

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	8. Sammy's New Babysitter!

**Adventures In Babysitting **

"You are so cute!" Gabriel squealed cuddling the baby, "if I knew you were going to be this cute I would have changed you ages ago!"

Sammy gurgled, giggling when his tummy was tickled.

"Gabriel"

The Archangel stopped playing with Sammy and looked over at the doorway; there was Castiel, his head tilted and watching with his bright blue eyes.

"Hey Bro, miss me?" Gabriel greeted before he shifted Sammy, so that the baby was on his shoulder, big eyes locked onto the white wings, a little hand then reached out to grab them.

"He can see your wings" Castiel stated, watching as Sam tried to grab the white feathers.

"Yours too, ow! Not so hard kiddo"

Sam just stuck the now freed feather in his mouth, Gabriel pulled back his wings away from grabby hands.

"How?" Castiel asked.

"Long story"

"What the hell are you doing here? And let go of my brother!"

Both Angels looked over at the human, the Hunter had his pistol out and was aiming at the Archangel, all three knowing for a fact that it wouldn't hurt said Angel and that Dean wouldn't fire it with Sammy in Gabriel's arms.

"Relax Dean-o, I come in peace, and besides I couldn't hurt Sammy even if I tried"

Castiel became curious by the statement while Dean didn't look convinced, and Sammy yawned.

"What's going in in here?"

All eyes turned to Bobby rolling into the kitchen with Max beside him, the dog stared at the Angel holding the baby, before yawning and sitting on his butt.

"Why is there an Archangel in my kitchen?"

"Not a very safe kitchen I may add, little Sammy here almost got an extra hole"

Both Humans were surprised not only the disapproving scowl but the protectiveness in the Archangel's voice, the same tone Castiel used when Dean and Bobby did something with Sammy that he disapproved of or thought dangerous for the little Hunter.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Castiel finally asked.

"Like I said" Gabriel answered as he shifted Sammy in his arms so he was cradled, the baby yawned and his eyes became droopy, "I come in peace"

* * *

><p>"That's totally bullshit"<p>

Both Angels glared at Dean for his inappropriate language in front of Sammy; said baby was asleep, cradled in Dean's arms, mouth opened, pacifier laying on his chest after it had fallen from slack lips.

Gabriel resisted the urge to sigh and the urge to turn Dean into a toad or something, it was hard but he made a promise to himself to behave, so no toad.

"No its not, I really wanna help with the Apocalypse"

"Why?"

"Because...you were right, everything you said was right"

Bobby stared at the Archangel, before shrugging, "Alright then" he then said.

"Bobby?"

"You can start by turning Sam back to normal"

"Bobby!"

"What? If the bird-brain wants to help, then let him help"

"But—"

"You know I could have sworn I taught you about looking a gift horse in the mouth"

"He has a point Dean" Castiel said.

Dean closed his mouth with a snap; he glared at the Archangel who merely grinned back at him.

"Fine!" he then snapped, and the unspoken words of "_I'm watching you, and if you turn on us I'm going to do more than just trap you in a ring of fire" _ranged loud and clear.

"Great!" Gabriel chirped and snapped his fingers.

Balloons appeared on the wall, confetti fell from the ceiling, a table appeared and on it was a cake with blue frosting that said Go Team Freewill!

"Let's celebrate!" Gabriel declared, in his hand was a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Dean took it all in with wide –eyes watching as Gabriel turned to Bobby and asked him to pick his "poison", and wondered if he just signed himself up for a never-ending headache.

"Gabriel" Castiel said.

"Yes?"

"Sam"

Gabriel turned away from Bobby and looked at his brother, then he looked at the baby in Dean's arms.

"What about him?"

"Change him back" Dean said, after getting over his shock.

"Why? He's cuter this way"

Sammy suddenly twitched and his mouth started sucking on an invisible pacifier, before he shifted closer to his brother, little hand closing around the man's necklace.

"See"

"Change him back"

"Why didn't Cas do it?"

Gabriel tilted his head when his brother lowered his head and looked slightly shameful.

"I had tired but nothing happen and Sam remained the same"

Gabriel frowned at this information before turning his attention back to Sam, he snapped his fingers and nothing happen, Sam was still a baby. His frown deepens and he tried again, still nothing.

"How did this happen?" he then asked when his third attempt failed.

"Do you know the name of the Witch who did this?" Gabriel then asked after Dean explained everything.

"The people there called her Misty Brown, Bobby already put a lookout for her" Dean said.

Gabriel nodded his eyes turning thoughtful, "That name sounds familiar, let me take a look on my end and see what I can find"

* * *

><p>"Really Cas, what kind of nest is this? Didn't I teach you better?"<p>

Castiel watched as his older brother scowl down at his nest that he made for Sammy in the room Dean had been sleeping in, it was until Dean could finish repairing the old cradle. Castiel had offered to help but Dean declined, Sammy was now getting a bath, he could hear Dean's soft murmurs, Sammy's laughter and splashing water.

"These sheets and pillows need to go" Gabriel said, gaining his younger brother's attention.

The Archangel snapped his fingers, the pillows and sheets disappeared, being replaced with soft baby blue sheets with moving puppies and kittens, the pillows were baby blue as well. The shape of the nest was rounder then his and bigger..

"There much better" Gabriel grinned after inspected his handiwork, Dean then came into the room with a droopy-eyed Sammy.

"Time for bed kiddo" Gabriel said taking Sammy from Dean's arms, ignoring the Hunter's protest and lifted the baby up in the air and swirled around, gaining a shriek of laughter.

"Give me back my brother!"

Castiel sat on the bed and watched as Dean chased Gabriel around the room, Sammy laughter filling the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	9. A Change in Clothing!

**Adventures In Babysitting **

"How can Sam see our wings?"

Dean looked up from where he was feeding his brother a thing of baby food, the bottle said peas though it didn't smell like it, and once again Dean wondered what exactly they were putting in the food, and if it was what turned his brother into a Sasquatch. Either way Dean assumed it must be good judging from the happy noises his brother was making every time he took a spoonful.

Gabriel looked up from his sundae he was eating to his brother, said Angel was staring at him having not touch the sundae the Archangel snapped up for him.

"Oh that," Gabriel said, " He's not the only one, all human babies, toddlers, and teenagers can see our wings, it started after Lucy was tossed into Hell"

Bobby looked from the book he was reading about transformation, in hopes that it would shed some light on how to change Sam back to normal.

"After Lucifer, Dad got a little worried that others were react the same way and tried to destroy the humans, so he installed a little safety switch in us that makes so we can't hurt any human from birth until eighteen years of age, he also installed the need to care for them at that age."

"So basically God made you guys our Nanny" Dean snickered.

Gabriel shrugged, "It doesn't bother most of us, in fact many of us actually enjoy it, and why not, they're so cute"

"Num, num, num" Sam gurgled from the highchair Gabriel had snapped up.

Gabriel smiled.

"It still does not explain why Samuel can see our wings" Castiel said, glaring when his brother tried to feed him some of the sundae.

"Fine" Gabriel pouted then said, "I think it's because at those ages humans just believe what they see"

"They have faith" Castiel stated.

"Could be"

"Ba Na!"

"Aw Sammy"

Three pairs of eyes swirled to the siblings, Bobby's lips twitched and Gabriel snickered, while Castiel just titled his head at the sight of a laughing Sammy and a Dean whose face was covered in mushy peas.

* * *

><p>Castiel enjoyed many of his father's creations, the sun was his favorite, he loved standing on top of the highest mountain and just watch as the sun rose, and set. Though Bobby's roof wasn't a mountain, it was just as good.<p>

"Nice"

Castiel looked up at his brother, lollipop in his mouth, eyes focusing on the large star that was rising.

"It is" Castiel agreed and went back to watching.

The two then watched in silence, four minutes later Castiel turned back to his brother.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you assume I did something? Can't I simply spend time with my brother?"

"No"

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel ignored the knowing look his brother gave him as they both transported into the living room.

"What did you do now?" Bobby asked as he wheeled in.

"Welllllll—"

Footsteps thundered down the stairs, and Gabriel gave a slight eep when he came face to face with angry Dean Winchester, in his arms was a cooing diaper clad Sammy, for some reason this made Dean ever scarier.

"Change him back!" Dean demanded, placing Sammy in a surprised Castiel's arms.

"Now Dean-o" Gabriel began

"Change. Him. Back. Now"

"But he's so cute! I mean look at him!"

Dean looked back at his brother, eyes locking onto the chocolate brown floppy ears sticking out of soft hair and the small puffy tail that was wagging out of the diaper at the sight of Castiel.

Of course he baby brother cute! He freakin adorable!

"That's beside the point! I can't take him out like that!" Dean snapped, ignoring the voice in his head squealing at how cute his brother was.

"Dean"

"What?"

"Samuel is very cute"

Dean blinked at the younger Angel bewildered, Gabriel smirked.

Sammy gurgled.

Bobby just rolled out, mumbling about idjits, Max following.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	10. She's really just an Angel

**A/N: We get to learn a little bit more about Misty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting<strong>

It was during the time the Gabriel was out searching for information on the Witch that Dean went shopping, taking along his brother and Castiel, who at this point went wherever Sammy went, though Dean was also sure it was because the Angel never been inside a Super Wal-Mart before.

"Dean"

Dean looked away from the baby food he was scanning to the Angel that had disappeared five minutes ago.

"I've found Samuel's shoe" the Angel said.

Dean looked over at his brother who had one a toy from Gabriel's in his mouth, gurgling happily, little feet kicking….and one shoe missing.

"Thanks Cas"

The Angel nodded and went to put it back on, and Dean went back to picking out baby food. While the Hunter saw the advantages in letting Gabriel snap up things for Sam, he was paranoid when it came to food for his brother, he didn't even let his father feed his brother unless he was there to see the man fix it when they had been younger.

He guess some things never changed.

After dumping a couple bottles in the basket, Dean went down another aisle, Castiel following looking at everything with wide curious eyes, it was only after he had to drag the Angel away from something that caught his interest for the fifth time that Dean wondered if he was going to have to hold the Angel's hand throughout the rest of the shopping.

"Dean"

Dean looked away from the packaged meats that he was getting for Bobby to Castiel…who had Sam's shoe…and sock in his hand. The hunter looked over at his brother who was staring up at the ceiling, his right foot bare.

"You know he's going to keep losing them" Dean said, sighing when the Angel stared at him, "Thanks Cas"

Five lost and found shoes and socks later the three checked out and headed back to Bobby's unawares of the black ink eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>"She's a Witch!"<p>

Castiel blinked at his brother who had popped into, on his lap Sammy gurgled around the tie he had in his mouth, little feet kicking happily. A curse came from the opened refrigerator before Dean emerged one hand rubbing his now sore head, the other had a beer. He glared at the Angel who grinned at him. Dean mumbled something that both Angels knew wasn't nice.

"Whatta mean she's a witch? Of course we knew that"

"I'm not done Dean-o" Gabriel said as he snapped a golden rattle into existences and shook it at Sammy, who smile from behind the tie. "as I was saying, she's a witch, but not just any witch. She's a White Witch"

Castiel's eyes widen, while Dean raised a brow.

"And the differences is?" the Hunter asked.

"White Witches focus on Earth magic and healing, they prefer helping then destroying unlike the others, and are pretty much harmless unless you manage to piss them off" the Archangel explained, "they're extremely powerful, Black Witches and other Supernatural Beings stay far away from them"

"And why is that?" Bobby asked as he rolled in Max by his side, the dog had taken a liken to the elder Hunter, following him around when he wasn't watching Sammy.

"I think it has something to do with them being filled with Angelic grace" Gabriel shrugged, sighing when got blank looks from the humans, Castiel was busy explaining to Sammy that cloth is not proper nourishment, especially his tie.

"_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth." _The Archangel recited, when he got more blanks look (or in Dean's case an annoyed scowl) he explained further. "Dad created the heavens and earth using the same mojo he created us with"

"So you're saying this chick is an Angel?" Dean asked, great just what they needed another homicidal Angel.

"No, and she's hardly a half-Angel, but she has enough grace in her to be considered a Heavenly Being" Castiel explained.

"Doesn't explain why she turned Sam into a baby or how she's stronger than you two bird-brains" Bobby said.

"The thing about Grace is that it's very finicky with its host, and sometimes depending on the host's emotions it can get stronger or weaker" Gabriel continued on, "and based on what I've found the Grace got very strong when she cast the spell"

The Archangel snapped his fingers and a picture appeared mid-air in front of Dean. On it was who he assumed was Misty, only much younger smiling happily and in her arms was a little boy about five with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Dean was surprised at how much the boy looked like his brother at that age.

"Some Hunters came into town for a hunt" Gabriel explained, "turns out there was Black Witch causing trouble, unfortunately Misty moved in the same time the Witch was causing trouble"

"Let me guess the Hunters captured the wrong Witch" Bobby said.

"Yep, and no matter how much she told them that she wasn't the one or how much she begged they didn't believe her. They tortured her and then her son before killing him"

Max whimpered and whined, the dog shuffling closer to Castiel and Sammy.

Bobby cursed, mumbling about single-minded, uneducated idjits. More upset about it being a common thing in the Hunter community, so many Hunters head out there killing things that in all honesty didn't need killing and making things worse than they need to be.

"After that she was able to free herself and kill the Hunters" Gabriel continued.

"What did she do with her son's body?" Dean asked.

"She buried it and made a memorial in the backyard, she hasn't be the same since"

"And the Witch that was causing trouble?"

"Dead"

"So Hunters kill her kid, and she goes crazy, she sees Sam who looks like her kid, kidnaps him and turns him into baby"

"Yep sounds about right"

"But why a baby and not just five?" Dean inquired as he took his brother from Cas, Sammy gurgled and his hands instantly latched onto his brother's necklace, and into his mouth.

"I think it has something do with the spell she used"

"And because of her strong desire to have her son, her grace is stronger than Gabriel's" Castiel added, said Archangel looked slightly annoyed at the mentioned.

"So she's the only one who knows how to reverse this" Bobby concluded.

The Angels nodded.

"And do you know where she it?" Dean asked.

"Not a clue" Gabriel said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p>The room was tacky but cheap and the management didn't ask questions and that was good, the last thing she needed was wasting time erasing some human's memories of her.<p>

"_Soon me, Max and my baby will be together again" _she thought as set up her tracking spell. It had brought her here to South Dakota, and then lost the trail. A much stronger spell was needed.

"_That Hunter better not have hurt them, or he will pay" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**

**_Next chapter Lucifer meets his vessal...wonder how well that'll go. _**


	11. Kidnapped is the word your looking for

**Warnings: Cuteness!**

**A/N: Here it is, the meeting, well part of the meeting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting <strong>

It hadn't taken him long to find out where the Winchester boys, he was the best after all, of course that the fact the two Hunters had very few allies they could trust helped, no what took him long was finding a way in, Singer's house was locked tighter then a nun's legs.

He found one though.

He just had to wait for the Angels to leave, which took nearly three weeks, and put his plan into motion, a plan which was simple. Get in, kidnap Samuel Winchester (though the baby thing threw him off a bit he'll admit), get out (alive), deliver Samuel Winchester to Lucifer, and get rewarded.

Simple.

He just didn't expect the third Angel….and neither did Dean.

* * *

><p>Something warm and wet was soaking his face, his ears though ringing could make out soft whimpering, he groaned when his head was nudged.<p>

"Dean"

The Hunter groaned again.

"Dean!"

With effort he opened his eyes and was met with a long snout.

"Max?"

The dog woofed and his tail gave a little wag.

"Stop making eyes at the damn dog and help me up you idjit"

"Bobby?"

"No its Santa Claus" came the sarcastic response.

Dean turned his head into the direction of the voice and saw Bobby laying on the ground glaring at him; the older Winchester didn't see the wheelchair. Dean's brows furrowed as he tried to remember what happened.

Gabriel had left to find out more about the witch and Cas had gone with him to help, both Angels had reassured Dean and Sammy that—Dean paled.

"_Nononononono!" _was his constant thought as he shot to his feet, face pale as he raced upstairs to the bedroom ignoring Bobby's calls, he didn't even noticed that the door had been blown off it's hinges when he came ran into the room.

"Sammy!" he called, making a beeline for the nest, he pulled apart sheets and blankets calling his brother's name despite all logic that told him his brother couldn't answer, finally he stopped.

"Sammy" he whispered, his whole body trembling.

His brother was gone, his baby brother, his Sammy was _**gone!**_

Barking from downstairs gained his attention; slowly he stood grabbing the lamp that was on the dresser, whatever was down there he hoped that it was took his brother so he could put a bullet through its head.

Quietly he made it downstairs making sure to avoid squeaky steps, when he came to the foot of the stairs he hesitated in deciding whether or not he should call out to Bobby, just as he was about to make up his mind he was flung off his feet and sliding across the floor.

He gave a grunt when he hit Bobby.

"Bobby?"

He got a grunt before he tried to move cursing when found that he couldn't, he tried again while moving his eyes looking for their attacker, green eyes met angry grey eyes.

"Where. Is. My. Baby?" Misty growled.

* * *

><p>Zachariah sat at on the bar stool patiently waiting for not only the Angel that had been sent to retrieve the youngest Winchester to arrive, but for Lucifer as well.<p>

"Brother"

Zachariah smiled, stood up from his stool and turned around, the smile disappearing when he saw the Angel standing there with no Winchester in sight.

"We may have a problem" the Angel said.

It was then that Zachariah noticed the squirming bundle in the other's arms.

"Is that—?"

The Angel nodded.

"How?"

A witch?" the Angel suggested.

Zachariah groaned, this made the plan even harder.

The plan as it was went something like this, kidnap the youngest Winchester, torture him a bit and hand him over to Lucifer, Dean desperate to save his brother and knowing that it would be pointless to fight the Devil as he was, would say yes Michael.

Really just a simple and yet fool-proof plan.

Samuel Winchester getting turned into a baby just sent that plan packing.

"The child is leaking"

The Angel blinked out of his thoughts, and looked over at the other to see his suit covered in what looked like a combination of milk and mashed carrots, as he watched the Angel clean not only himself and the baby, Zachariah felt the urge to grab hold of the baby and care for him, quickly he pushed it away wanting to curse his Father for giving him such a thing.

"Zachariah"

Zachariah shivered at the soft voice that appeared behind him; slowly he turned around and met the face the Devil's vessel, the ruler of Hell pale blue eyes looked around the bar then back at the Angel.

"Where is my vessel" he asked.

A sequel and blue eyes locked onto the baby now tugging on the Angel's tie with a rattle in his other hand (Zachariah was sure that the Angel had magic it up).

* * *

><p>Lucifer looked at the baby in the Angels arms, and instantly felt it, the compatibility which could mean only one thing, this was his vessel.<p>

"Sam?"

The Angel tensed as he came forward, the baby blinked when Satan's shadow came over him, he said not a word when hands went underneath his armpits and lifted him up from the Angel's arms, he blinked he came face to face with the Ruler of Hell.

"Samuel?" Lucifer said again.

Sam blinked then gave a big happy smile, Lucifer stared and then he did something that nearly shocked Zachariah and the Angel into a heart attack.

"You are so cute!" the Devil squealed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	12. Who Knew?

**Adventures In Babysitting **

Max whimpered as he watched his mistress pace back and forth, mumbling angrily to herself. Next to him tied to chairs were Dean and Bobby.

"How could you let this happen!" Misty snarled turning to the two, Max whimpered again tail in between his legs.

"I didn't let anything you crazy hag!" Dean snarled back.

"First you kidnapped my baby, and then let him get taken by a bunch of feathered dicks!"

"Okay first off, I didn't kidnap anyone, Sammy is _**mine**_!"

Misty's eyes flashed dangerously and Dean braced himself when she stalked closer to him, the Hunter grunted when she punched him in the jaw.

"Let's get one thing straight" Misty said her voice now deadly soft, "Jimmy is _**mine**_, now tell me where my baby is or I'll break your legs, starting with your ankles"

Dean glared.

"Okay listen lady" Bobby interrupted, "we can go at this all night, or you can unite us so we can look for Sammy er Jimmy"

"And why should I let you two help me?"

"Oooh I don't know, maybe because they have us"

Misty turned around; she blinked when she caught sight of a grinning Gabriel and a Castiel who was looking around the destroyed house.

The witch twitched, and her fingertips began to glow.

"Easy there Annie Wilkes" Gabriel said.

"Where is my baby?" Misty asked, her fingertips glowing brighter.

"My guess, Lucy has him" the Archangel said, ignoring the startled looks he received from Dean and Bobby, and the way Castiel tensed.

"Lucy?" Another woman had her baby?

"Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, Anti-Christ, take your pick"

Misty paled, and for a moment her heart stopped.

"L-Lucifer?" she stuttered, Gabriel nodded.

The witch suddenly whirled around and punched Dean.

"Shit!" Dean cursed.

Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder when the Angel made a moved towards the woman.

"The _**Devil**_ has my baby?"

Dean didn't say anything, he didn't want to get hit again, and why were those two feather-brains just standing there watching him get his ass kicked?

"And if you want to see him again, I suggest taking Bobby's advice" Gabriel gently stated.

Misty stared at him before sighing.

* * *

><p>Meg stared at her Lord and father who cooed and chirped, freakin <em><strong>cooed <strong>_and _**chirped**_ at the human baby in his arms.

"Pardon me my Lord" she interrupted, jumping when Lucifer whirled to her, she took a step back at the _**smile **_on the Fallen's face.

"Meg, look!"

The demon blinked when her vision was filled with human baby.

"Isn't Samuel cute?" Lucifer squealed, _**squealed**_!

Both Demon and vessel stared at each other, then Sammy hit her on the nose with his rattle, little toothless mouth letting out a happy squeal.

"Adorable" Meg said drily, rubbing her nose glaring at the laughing baby that was being thrown up and down into the air her.

"Master" she then said some minutes later after watching the Fallen Angel play with the baby, who squealed and laughed, "perhaps it's best we change Samuel back"

Meg tensed when glowing eyes turned her way, and Lucifer stopped his play, she shivered when another smile appeared, it was different from the last one, it was colder, deadly.

Meg prepared herself for her end.

"Leave" Lucifer then said softly, surprising her for a moment.

Meg left quickly.

Once alone, Lucifer made his way over to the windowsill where he spent many nights sitting, Sammy coo'ed as he sat, his eyes swirled to large wings that wrapped around him. His mouth opened when the rubber of a pacifier was gently pressed against his mouth, as he sucked on it, soft humming filled the air and he was rocked gently to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	13. More Imporatant Stuff

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and a little more on the spell Misty put on Sammy. Also Season 7 Cas is soooooo cute! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting <strong>

Bobby sighed when he heard a crush from outside the kitchen, next to him the two Angels glanced at each other, there was a flutter of wings and they were gone. Grumbling Bobby rolled out to the living where Castiel had his arms around a cursing Misty's middle and was pulling her off of Dean. As soon as he was free Dean lunged at Misty, or would have if Gabriel didn't have a good hold of Dean's arm.

"I thought we told you two to stay in your corners" Gabriel said.

"The bitch jumped me!" Dean snapped.

"Don't act innocent you bastard!" Misty growled, her fingers glowing as she struggled to get out of Cas's hold.

"Bite me bitch!"

"Gladly!"

"Ah so much love" Gabriel playful sighed, getting a annoyed glare from his brother.

Booby groaned as he rubbed his temples, why him?

"Alright enough!" he then barked, the Witch and Hunter froze and looked his way, faces flushed with anger, chest heaving.

"All this fighting is not going to help us find Sam"

"He's name is Jimmy"

"He's name is _**Sam**_"

Misty growled, Castiel blinked in surprised when he was nearly thrown off and used more strength to keep the Witch from attacking his charge again.

"Whatever, the fact remains all this fighting is getting us nowhere!"

Both at least had the decency to look ashamed, and once they were sure neither was going to attack there other again, the Angels let them go.

"Better" Bobby said giving them a stern look, "now Dean Gabriel brought a few more books over, they're in the kitchen"

Dean nodded and headed to the kitchen Cas behind him.

"Misty, I have a few questions for you"

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

The demon flinched at the soft tone of his Lord.

"The bottle you requested my Lord" the demon answered.

"I can see that, I meant what's _**in**_ the bottle"

"Demon blood"

"And why is there demon blood in the bottle"

"The Vessel—"

"_**Sam**_ is a baby, whose's body has yet to developed, and the reason why Azazel only put two drops. Too much and it would have killed Sam"

The demon gulped.

"But you knew that didn't you?"

"My lord it was a mistake I—"

The demon never got to finish, as his meat suite exploded.

In the Devil's arms, hidden within the Fallen's wings Sam whimpered in hunger. With a slight grumble, he snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared blood free. Lucifer didn't know why he even bothered, ordering the demons to find food for his Sammy, should have just done it himself.

Sammy happily cooed.

After feeding his vessel, Lucifer rocked and hummed Sammy to sleep, after placing the baby in the golden cradle he had created earlier, then returned to sitting at the windowsill.

Sam regardless of how cute he looked, was going to have to be changed back, his current vessel while slowly, was surely dying, unfortunately the spell that changed Sam was strong, stronger than him. Which left two solutions, the first finding the Witch that did this (which he had his demons currently looking), or a ritual that would do more harm than good to Sam's body, and the last was not an option.

A soft coo drew his attention to his vessel,

Not that it mattered, Sammy was just so cute!

* * *

><p>"This spell you used on Sam, what was it?" Castiel asked.<p>

Misty looked up from one her many books the Angels brought from her hotel room, and at the Angel, said Angel looked back with curiosity.

"The spell?" Misty inquired

Castiel nodded; by now everyone else was looking at her, the Witch sighed, marked her page and closed the book.

"As you know ageing spells are complicated, ageing someone whether younger or older, is just that, you reverse the body but you cannot reverse they're memories." Misty paused to pet Max on the head when the dog came to lay his head on her lap.

"When I found Jimmy, I knew that even my most powerful of ageing spells wouldn't work the way I wanted it. So I dug a little deeper, and found my answer in an ancient Gypsy book. The speller would be able to turn they're intended target into a baby, seven months to be exact, the target stays seven months for sixty days, after sixty days their bodies turn into a five year old and stay like that for four months. After that they change back into their current age"

"Still doesn't—"

"I'm getting there!" Misty snapped at Dean, lowering her head when Bobby gave her a warning look before continuing, "during the process the target is imprinting on the person who is caring for it, so by the time the target returns to the correct age, they will see the person as caretaker".

There was silence wants Misty finished, each mind honing onto the fact that Lucifer had Sammy, and the results of what would happen if they didn't find Sam in time.

"We need more beer" Bobby finally said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	14. Within Hidden Shadows

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I wanted to let you all know I have a livejournal, it's moonlite29 . livejournal . com if anyone's curious.**

**Also I have an new fic up, it's a Being Human (US) fandom, called Broken Puzzle Pieces, check it out if your intrested. AND I was curious, what other fandom do you want me to write. No Twlight, the sparking vampires turned off, sorry. **

**That's it, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Babysitting <strong>

Misty sighed as she sat down on the poach steps, she smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles from her jeans as she watched the sun slowly set, the end of the first month was three days away and they were no closer to finding her baby.

"_What am I going to do?"_

"Snickers for your thoughts?"

Misty looked up at the Archangel holding out a Snickers towards her, an amused smirk on his face. With a shake of her head, Misty accepted the candy bar, a bit startled when Gabriel sat down next to her, a candy bar in his hand.

"You know, we will find him in time" he said, unwrapping his Snickers.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying all the same" Misty said, unwrapping her on candy.

"True, and if it means anything I know Lucifer won't hurt Sam"

"And how can you be so sure?" she said ignoring the fact that the Angel called her baby by the wrong name, "Lucifer was banished to the cage before God made sure you all couldn't hurt a human child"

The witch smirked at the surprised look the Angel shot her, "I'm crazy dear Angel, not stupid, I did my research the moment I figured out what I was"

"Huh" Gabriel said after a moment of surprised silence.

"You also didn't answer my question, how can be so sure Lucifer won't harm my Jimmy?"

"….Before the war in Heaven, Lucifer always took care of the Fledglings and Hatchlings, aside from being around Michael, that was the only time I seen him really happy, and though he didn't like humans he seemed to tolerant their infants. Even during the war, he never harmed the Fledglings and Hatchlings personally or had them harmed."

"And you think being locked away in Hell hasn't changed that?"

"No"

"You sound so sure"

He had to be, it was only thing that was giving him hope in finding Sam unharmed.

* * *

><p>This spell will do, granted it caused the subject intense pain, both physical and mentally, but demons weren't known for caring about little details like those.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?"

Meg glanced at the Angel who stood impatiently a ways from her.

"Yes, we need a few things and we need to wait for a full moon"

"That's two weeks away, I could merely create one"

"Lucifer will know"

Zachariah glared at her before nodding.

"I'll need an hour too" Meg continued on.

Zachariah's eyes twitched, not taking kindly being ordered around by a _**demon**_, but he wanted his big fight, and he was going to get it, even if it meant working with a demon.

"Very well, just make sure when I provide the distraction, you get the vessel"

"Don't worry your fluffy little feathers, I will"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	15. Maybe Things Are Not What They Seem

**Adventures In Babysitting **

Misty was trying to get a mug, feet on tippy-toes, arm stretching to reach, when out of nowhere a hand appeared grabbed the mug she was reaching for.

"Here"

The witch blinked at Dean, who stood with the mug in his hand, his face not blank but not cold either.

"T-Thank you" she finally said taking it.

Dean nodded before getting a beer and leaving the kitchen.

Misty watched him go, when it clicked that the two of them had spoken with each other without blood being shed.

The second time it happened was when they were once again looking for a way to find Sam, Misty had got up, took both hers, and Dean's mug and filled it up with coffee.

"Thanks" Dean said when the mug was placed next to him.

"You're welcome" Misty said as she sat and resumed her reading.

Bobby, Gabriel and Castiel stared.

* * *

><p>"Okay, stop it"<p>

Gabriel looked away from where Dean and Misty were sitting on the porch talking, freaking talking! Weeks ago they couldn't even glance at each other without wanting to cut each other's heads off.

"Stop what?" the Archangel asked the wheel-bound Hunter.

"Whatever you did to those two knuckle-heads, undo it. While I like the peace, I don't want—"

"Wait, you think I had something to do with…whatever that is" Gabriel indicating to the two humans.

Bobby just raised a brow.

"Right, dumb question, but I didn't do this"

"You didn't?"

"Nope, I'm just as confused as you and Cas are"

Bobby stared at the Angel, looking from some kind of lie, he didn't fine one.

"Huh" the Hunter finally said.

On the porch Misty was telling Dean all about her Jimmy.

"He also loved the outdoors" she said, "I wasn't sure if it was because of his heritage or because he just simply loved it, the way his eyes would lit up every time we would camp outside"

"That sounds like Sammy, every time he would get his hands on a new book" Dean said.

Misty smiled, "Really?" she asked.

Dean nodded, neither mentioned the fact that Misty no longer corrected Dean on Sam's name or who Sam belonged to. Ever since Dean had took the time to think, to think about Misty and how she lost her son, to think about her heartbreak and desperation to have her son back.

How it was so different, yet so similar to how he felt when his brother died in his arms. He saw the woman in a different light, and that's what made him make that step that day in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he loved them so much that whenever he and Dad would have an argument, Dad would just get him a new book and all would be well in the world"

"Sounds like they fought a lot"

"Yeah"

"May I ask why?"

"Dad was obsessed with the thing that killed our Mom; he was always moving us around. Sam didn't like it; he just wanted to be normal"

Misty went silent as she thought of what she knew of the Winchester brothers…yes she knew who Sam was when she took him, but at that time she didn't care, still doesn't. Anyway she thought over what she knew of the boys, and found that she could understand Sam's need to be normal.

"I never understood why he wasn't…as driven as we were, I mean after Jessica was killed, he was nearly as obsessed as Dad, but before that…" Dean trailed off, not sure why he even was telling this…crazy witch this, when he never even told his own brother, maybe it was because they finally had some kind of connection with each other.

"He was six months….when it happened?" Misty then asked.

Dean nodded, face clouded with waves of emotions.

"He has no connection then"

Draco blinked at her in confusion, "Huh?" he said.

"With your mother, he has no connection with her, no bond"

"Wait a minute—"

"Did you ever talk to him about her?"

"….No"

"See, and even if you did, I doubt Sam would have that emotional connection you have with your mother"

"You—"

"You and your father are the ones who he has a bond with, though judging from the rumors of how erotically co-dependent you two are of each other, yours is stronger than your father's"

"We're not—"

"I also think, the fact that he hunted for the thing that killed you mother was only for your benefit, he has no memory of this woman, you never talked about her, did your father? No, then why should he have be obsessed with finding something that killed a woman he only knows by name at that time"

Dean went silent, his brother's behavior towards hunting come onto a new light.

"I also think…..your brother may have resented your mother a bit"

"Now hold on!" Dean snapped.

"Can you honestly sit there and tell me, that your brother, the brother who loves you beyond anyone else, who grew up watching the person who raised him come home nearly every night bloodied and hurt, did not feel some kind of anger, resentment, hate towards the woman who was the cause of it all?" Misty did not raise her voice, it was calm non-judgmental.

"But it wasn't…it wasn't her fault" Dean said.

"_That's a lie" _a voice whispered, _"it __**is**_ _all__her fault" _

Dean tried to ignore the voice and the memories of the day he was taken back in time, back to where it all began, back to the beginning of the feeling of betrayal, Dean then looked at Misty, the insanity was still there in her eyes, but there was this calmness there…and perhaps a bit of knowing as well.

For the first time Dean had his doubts that Misty was really a witch…or even human.

* * *

><p>Sam coo'ed, when a butterfly came and landed on his nose, his eyes went cross-eyed before he sneezed scaring the bug away, above him, Lucifer chuckled. The Morningstar then picked Sam, who squealed at him, little hands reaching out when feathers came into view.<p>

"Those are not for playing with Little One" Lucifer scold lightly, wincing as he remembered his mistake of letting Sam get too close to his wings the first time.

Lucifer folded his wings back, before picking up the bottle he had placed on the blanket earlier, once Sam latched on and stared feeding, Lucifer looked around the field.

Such beauty, surely this was his father's greatest creation…a pity he was a going to destroy it all, only a little pity though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	16. Big Brother Dean is Here!

**Adventures In Babysitting **

"I found it!"

All eyes swirled to the brightly smiling witch, quickly Misty lifted the book and pointed to a diagram.

"We can use this, it's an old gypsy spell—"

"What's with you and gypsies?" Dean interrupted.

"Gypsies are one of the oldest beings in the world, and were the second humans to learn how to use Earth magic, Native American being the first. My people believe we descended from them, and they from the Native American tribes"

The look on the witch's face told Dean he better not interrupt again before speaking again.

"Anyway, the spell requires the blood of a kin to work, so either Dean's or one of the Angels will do"

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much, well we need to wait until the full moon"

"That's two days away"

"It's the best lead we got"

* * *

><p>Finally the full moon was here, black ink eyes took in the large white hunk of rock before turning her attention to the alter that she had prepared, everything was laid out and ready for her all she needed now was Sam.<p>

Admittedly she was worry about doing this so close to Lucifer, worried about what the fallen Angel would do to her if he found out what she was going to do to his vessel, it made her pause many times, made her reconsider the plan many time, but the desire to have the long awaited Apocalypse out ruled every doubt in her mind.

"_What is taking that damn Angel so long?" _the Demon thought with impatience.

On cue there was a loud bang, the sounds of shouting, with a grin Meg headed out the room. She stayed within the shadows as she made her way to her Master's room, she stopped short when the door of her master's room busted open and Lucifer strolled out, growling. The demon watched her Master disappear before entering the room.

The two guards were easy to get rid of, stepping over their charred bodies, Meg moved over to the cradle where Sam was asleep.

"Well isn't this just adorable" Meg sneered before sealing the door shut, "time to start" she then chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>"…..This doesn't look right"<p>

The other four nodded in agreement to Dean's statement as they all watched from the inside of the Impala, at what could be only described as a war between Heaven and Hell. Demons and Angels were everywhere, fighting and bodies littered everywhere on the ground.

"My baby's in there?" Misty said, voice trembling with fear and…anger.

She wasn't alone, Dean's grip on the stirring wheel was tight, knuckles white as a fog, face hard and cold, Castiel's and Gabriel's eyes held a protective gleam in them, and Bobby was squirming in his seat.

"Alright" Dean finally said, "we're just winging it now, screw the plan"

"Works for me" Misty said before getting out of the car, finger crackling with magic, Max right behind her.

The four men watched her walk straight into the battle field with no hesitation, two demons came rushing up to her, with surprising ease Misty punched one demon in the face knocking it down and the other was flipped onto its back, with quick hand movements and murmured words both demons were then turned into dust.

"I think I'm in love" Gabriel said.

Dean rolled his eyes before getting out the car, Ruby's knife and Angel sword tucked securely, he turned around, blinking in surprise at the sight of Bobby out of the car…standing, the Hunter then looked at the two Angels.

"What? We need all of our players" Gabriel said with a grin.

Dean nodded before turning back to the battle that was playing out.

"_Don't worry Sammy, we're coming" _

The four then went into the battle field.

* * *

><p>This wasn't right.<p>

Something about this whole thing felt wrong.

Killing the Angel that got in his way, Lucifer took in the battle before him, trying to find out why all of this felt…wrong.

….There it was.

No leader.

There wasn't a higher ranking Angel in sight, not even one feather.

What was going on here, why….Sam!

With a growl he hurried back to the room, just as the screaming started.

* * *

><p>They made it into house (Dean suspected because neither side expected to see Gabriel), and caught up with Misty, just in time to see Max tackle an Angel and rip out it's throat.<p>

"Huh" Dean said a bit surprised, used to the puppy that was usually Max's personality, then again the dog _**was **_a Witch's familiar.

"What took you so long?" Misty asked as she pulled out an Angel's sword (that she stole) of a demon's body.

"Well some of us aren't Xena Warrior Princess"

Misty smirked, "So does that make you my Gabrielle?"

"Well you two stop flirting when need to find Sam" Bobby said.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, when the screaming started, a familiar scream.

"Sammy!"

All five burst into a run, following the screams.

* * *

><p>Meg ignored the painful screams coming from the alter as she continue speaking the spell, it was almost completed, just a little more….<p>

The door exploded, wood splinters flying everywhere, there was a loud bang, a brief feel of pain stopping her mid-chant, she looked down at the hole in her stomach, then at the one in the doorway.

"Hello Bobby" Meg purred, eyes widening when a black and white dog flew past the man and tackled her down to the ground, sharp canines gleaming in her face.

"Got a new pet?"

"No, he's mine"

Bobby stepped aside to let Misty through, Dean behind her, Gabriel and Castiel were taking care of the demons and Angels that had followed started follow them.

"Hello Dean got a new girlfriend I see, I don't think Castiel will approve" Meg said, freezing for a moment when Max snapped his jaws at her.

With Bobby and Max keeping an eye on Meg (who tried to move the dog off her and was surprised when she couldn't), Dean and Misty moved over to Sam.

The baby's breath was rapid, and his limbs were twitching painfully.

Dean whirled around to Meg.

"Max move" the Hunter ordered.

Once the dog was out of the way, Dean grabbed the demon.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Dean growled.

For a moment Meg felt fear.

"Answer me!"

"I—"

Suddenly all the humans went flying, and pinned to the wall.

"Hello Dean"

Meg got to her feet, and looked over at the Angel.

"Zachariah, you're late" she said.

"I was busy"

Meg rolled her eyes, said eyes going black and sending Max flying into the wall when the canine lunged at her.

"Max!" Misty cried.

Meg glared at the dog before turning back to the barely breathing baby.

"Finish it" Zachariah said.

Meg nodded, soon the screaming started back up.

* * *

><p>Gabriel looked up one of his sisters he killed, his grace crying for a fallen sibling before looking at Castiel, covered in the blood of both demons and Angels.<p>

Gabriel opened his mouth to tell his brother that they should get to the others, when he felt a familiar presence, and judging from the way Castiel tensed he felt it too.

"Gabriel"

"Lucy"

The Archangel gave a small smile at the old nickname before turning to the youngest Angel.

"Castiel"

"Lucifer"

"I'm assuming this wasn't your idea"

"Nope" Gabriel said, making the "p" pop.

Lucifer hummed.

Suddenly there was loud screaming, all three Angels froze for a just a moment, before all three were flying off.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to fucking <em><strong>kill<strong>_ you!" Dean snarled over Sam's screaming.

"Now, now, Dean there is no need for violence" Zachariah said, moving over to the pinned Hunter.

Dean sneered at him.

"Stop it!" Misty cried.

Her voice had lost that harden tone that she had carried since the day Dean and Bobby had met her, now there was nothing but the begging of a broken mother.

"Stop it please!"

"Now you are an interesting thing" Zachariah mused as he moved over to the witch.

"Stay away from her!"

"You look like a human, but feel like something else. What are you exactly?"

Misty tore her eyes away from now glowing alter; she looked at the Angel and spit at him. Zachariah narrowed his eyes, wiping away the spit then waved his hand. Blood started leaking from the Witch's mouth.

As the alter started to glow brighter, Sam's screams if possible grew louder.

"Sammy!"

"_**Enough!**_"

Everything froze at the sound of the voice that boomed like thunder, and all eyes turned to the doorway, where the three Angels stood.

"Meg" Lucifer said softly.

The demon whimpered at the soft, cold and deadly tone, behind her Zachariah's vessel paled when all three Angel's eyes turned his way.

"How dare you" Lucifer said as he took a step forward.

"M-My L-Lord p-please" Meg stuttered.

"Quiet"

Meg closed her mouth, shrinking about in fear when the Devil stepped closer.

"Zachariah" Gabriel spoke, as Castiel moved over to the alter to check on the whimpering Sam, the two older Angels keeping themselves between the demon and other Angel.

"Gabriel…you're alive"

"And pissed"

"Brother, please listen I—"

There was a snap of fingers, all three humans slide off the wall, and Misty stopped choking on blood.

This was not how things were supposed to be! Everything was going wrong!

Zachariah inwardly cursed as he and Meg were being closed in, shivering in fear at the murderous gleam in many of the others eyes.

"He's not breathing" came Castiel's voice.

Things just got worse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
